Hard Life
by spuffy420
Summary: Basically its about Buffy in highschool starts out Riley/Buffy but will be Spike/Buffy..First story in a loooong time please review with improvements i can make!


Disclamier: I don't own Buffy…blah blah blah

"Alright hun I'll see you in about 20 minutes….love you too…bye." Buffy Summers sighed as she set the phone down onto the receiver and ran back upstairs to get ready for the first day of her last school year. It wasn't hard for her to get back into the usual routine of applying what felt like a million pounds of makeup and making sure her outfit looked cute enough for Riley. Buffy was half way through examining her self over in the mirror when she heard the familiar beep coming from the driveway. She grabbed her things off of the dresser and walked slowly down the stairs to the door. She wasn't sure why but lately she was never very enthused to hang out with Riley, it always ended up being the same old routine. She let out her last deep sigh and walked out the door with a smile spread across her face. He greeted her with a smile as wide as hers but Buffy felt that his held more meaning to it than hers did. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped into the driver's seat.

"So Buff.." _ugh I hate that nickname_ Buffy thought to herself. "When were you thinking about getting yourself a car…I mean didn't you say your mom was willing to pay for it and everything?"

Buffy let out an irritated gasp. "Riley...we have been dating for what three years now? Come on sweetie you know how me and those whole motorized vehicles work out together…we don't get along very well. Just be thankful I made it through drivers training." Riley chuckled a little to himself as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. They sat in the parking lot together silently until they heard the loud ringing of the warning bell. Riley turned to Buffy in his seat to stare at her for just a few more seconds.

"You ready to go?" He asked a small smirk on his face as he brushed the side of her cheek with his fingers. Buffy looked at him with the biggest puppy dog face she could manage.

"Do we haavvve to?" Riley rolled his eyes and turned to sit forward in his seat.

"Of course we do Buffy I have too much riding on school right now. I can't afford to miss school you know that and honestly neither can you. I mean where are you going to get in life if you can't even manage to go to your first day back this year?" Buffy rolled her eyes and folded her arms. _Geez could you be any more stiff right now?_ She thought silently

"Alright I guess you win. Let's go." Riley gave her a little smirk before getting out the car. He grabbed her hand as they walked up to the school doors crowded with familiar faces that they knew and loved. "Well I see Will and Xander over there I'm gonna go catch up with them."

"Alright I'm just going to head straight to class….I love you Buffy."

"I love you too Riley." He leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips, always pulling away too fast, before racing down the halls fighting with the student traffic and quickly disappearing. Buffy tilted her head to the side a little with a small smirk playing across her lips before adjusting herself towards Willow and Xander, her two best friends. "Hey Will, hey Xander how were those last few weeks of summer I didn't see you for?" They obviously hadn't noticed Buffy approach them considering they jumped out of their intent gaze at each other when Buffy spoke.

"Oh hey Buffy!" Willow said with a smile that never seemed to fade from her face as she ran up to give her friend a big hug. Buffy chuckled a little and rolled her eyes at Xander.

"Honestly Will, come on its only been three weeks you couldn't have missed me that much, besides you had Xander with you the whole time I'm sure he is a sufficient distraction." Willow flushed a little and turned a side glance in Xander's direction and in response he gave her a small wink making Willow blush ten times worse. Xander and Buffy exchanged a glance at each other and started giving out small chuckles. Willow attempted a scowl which turned out more of an irritated but amused look.

"Bell is about to ring any minute lets get to class Buffy." Willow said with a little to much enthusiasm considering how early it was. Xander parted ways with Buffy and Willow a little ways down the hall and the two of them continued their way to Art class…

:::I know its not the best start I had a hard time thinking of a way to really start it all off. It will get better trust me!!:::


End file.
